Entenuating Situaton
by tander2950
Summary: Christine Chapel and Spock are reunited aboard the Enterprise


**Extenuating Situation**

 _Disclaimer: This is for entertainment purposes only. It is a continuation of my storyline from Exigent Succor and Extreme Solitude. No copyright infringement is intended_

A/N: I apologize for the delay of this short story. I hope that you enjoy. Any errors are mine, I post this without having a beta. Hope your questions are answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine sat in her quarters awaiting the arrival of Mister Spock. It has been a long time, since she last thought to see him. She had thought after all attempts to contact him, that he would never know the news she must now deliver. But following the events of V'ger, it was time to follow through with her attempts of the past. She was unable to inform him due to choices that he had made. She hoped it mitigated any blame he would place. Now as she nervously anticipated his reaction or lack thereof, she concentrated on the memories that led her to this moment, both good and bad.

 _She was so busy, trying to make up for the time spent on emergency leave, while still maintaining the requirements for completing the course load at an accelerated pace. She started to feel run down and tired, she felt like she had caught something from one of her patients. She continued to work ignoring her discomfort, until the day that that she had to leave the room during a procedure. On her exit, she was aware that her reaction was not missed by the attending physician, Doctor Katie Jenkins. A battle seasoned medical professional having to leave the room, so it was no surprise that she was called in by the attending._

 _"Christine, I know that all the workings to get your emergency leave arranged were very high placed and confidential, but I know something happened while you were gone. I don't want to say that your work has suffered, because you're still the best of the best. But there is something and your reaction today is just one more indicator. I would like to help you if I could. You could speak to me and it won't go any further than this room," Katie stated._

 _She stood mute visibly shaken, until her quickly eaten lunch fought to make itself known. As she struggled to regain her composure, Katie tried to guide her to the nearest chair._

 _"Could you be pregnant? I felt the way you look with both of mine." She asked calmly._

The sound of the door chime brought her out of her musings. "Come!" Christine called. She stood as Spock entered solemnly. When she directed him to a chair, he sat patiently waiting for her to tell him why she wanted to speak to him. Not wasting any time, she walked to her desk and retrieved a photo from the drawer. She approached him and silently handed him the picture. He studied the photo for some time before he turned to her.

"Our son, he prospers?" He asked, his countenance displaying neither shock nor surprise.

With tears glittering in her eyes and a smile to light up her face, she answered. "Oh Spock, he's amazing. He's truly a gift." Her smile faded when she turned slightly away. "I'm sorry that I'm only now able to tell you about Christopher."

Spock inclined his head in his standard nod. "No forgiveness is necessary where no offense is taken."

"It's just that easy for you?" She asked.

"I know that you would have availed yourself of every opportunity to inform me of our child. When through no fault of your own that failed, you would raise our child to the best of your ability. Our child cannot be other than well cared for with you as his mother," He answered.

"I did, Spock! I did! From the moment I learned of him, I tried to contact you. When I couldn't reach you at Gol, I finally contacted Sarek at the Vulcan Embassy. Father was a wonder. He arranged for my studies to be completed at the Vulcan Science Academy and got the Healer that assisted in your birth to accept me as a patient. We were both under the clan's care," she picked up a padd near where him sat and joined him on the coach. "You must have questions?"

"Tell me of our son, Christine," he said.

She pulled up a baby picture on the pad. "Christopher Spock Chapel." At Spock's questioning look she added. "On Vulcan, his name includes your clan name. This is his very first picture. I set up a 'baby book' from my pregnancy, his birth, and as he has grown. I thought someday you would want to know him. It's yours."

He accepted the padd and started viewing the pictures. He repeated his son's full name.

"I know, I didn't follow Vulcan Naming traditions. I named him for my father and his of course. Two of the finest men, I've ever known," she explained.

He nodded, asking. "The pregnancy, you fared well?"

She picked a picture on the padd to display. "This is a week before Christopher was born. I did remarkably well. He's predominantly human with Vulcan factors. I wanted to have the least amount of manipulation done as possible. I wanted him to be who he was meant to be as an individual."

"I learned much from my time at Gol. I have much to discuss with you, but tonight let's speak of Christopher. Join me for dinner tomorrow and we will discuss us?" He asked.

She nodded before choosing another picture and story from the padd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine joined Spock in his quarters for an evening meal eaten in a companionable silence. Once the meal was cleaned up they retired to the sitting area to discuss their concerns over the present situation.

"I did not know you were aware of the Vulcan custom of consuming the meal in silence," he stated.

"I'd like to say that I learned the custom from the time spent with your parents, but truthfully I did a lot of research on Vulcan customs during the first mission. I was even learning the language. It did come in handy when I was assigned to the Vulcan Science Academy." She replied.

"There is much I need to learn. There is much you need to know." He remarked.

"That is why you asked me here." She commented.

He closed his eyes and took is several deep measured breathes before he began speaking. "I found myself inundated with emotions after your departure from Vulcan. You did not even inform me of your decision. You left without even leaving a message, while I was off planet. I felt the disquiet in your mind through the bond, but you were closed to me. I find I did not take your departure well. I chose to undertake the Kolinahr. It is the ritual purging of all remaining emotions and fully embracing logic. I just wanted to end the disquiet within my own mind."

Tears silently slipped down her checks, she answered him. "I'm sorry, Spock. I had gotten used to the bond being open on the cruise ship, but once we arrived, I couldn't feel your presence. I felt alone and then you left with your father. You abandoned me. I felt you no longer needed or wanted me. I thought I made it easier for you when I left."

He deftly reached to wipe the tears from her face. "I did not tell you to cast blame, just to indicate the damage caused by our lack of communication and trust." He grabbed her hand and turned her to look at him. "The bond was so new, and you were unskilled at shielding. Initially, you were broadcasting, I found that I was struggling with my own control. I needed to put some space between us so that I could regain control. That is what the trip off world with my father was about. These are things not normally discussed, but we have hurt each other enough. I insist on full disclosure. I want to work to regain your faith in me. I want us to be a family. I would know my son and have him know his father."

"Christopher knows you are his father. I thought it was important for him to know where he came from. He knows his grandparents. He was under the care of the clan before he was born. He has always had a holopic of you by his bed." She assured.

Receiving the reassurance that he would not be cut out of their lives, he visibly relaxed. "Now that we discovered the extent of the miscommunication, I propose to discover a better understanding. If you find the proposal amenable."

She relaxed upon seeing his new countenance. She quipped. "You wish to get to know me better."

"I believe that is what I just said." Was his only response, but she knew enough to detect the flare of his own brand of humor at the response. This bit of humor dissolved as he broached a new topic. "There is one misconception that I wish to dispel, now. I had much time at Gol to ponder my pon farr and both of our responses. I must admit my desire when I approached you initially was to bond. At your less than enthusiastic response, I tried to alter my approach to one put to a medical professional. I found through meditation that it was I that caused a fledgling bond to form. The first night that I cupped your face, I felt the need to compel you to agree to my request. I had a moment of clarity, which allowed me to stop. I did not know at the time that it was enough to form a bond. You could not have responded any differently than you did after that occurred. By the time we arrived at Vulcan our actions solidified the bond permanently. Since an heir was produced you no longer have the option of dissolving the bond by the challenge. I ask your forgiveness at my lapse."

"You have my forgiveness. I have come to terms with what happened a long time ago. I wouldn't have Christopher any other way. I thank you for our son." She answered. She reached out to cup his face, turning him to meet her eyes. At this she felt the bond come alive with warmth and comfort. "Oh, Spock..."

"This is what the bond should provide. I should also have a familial bond with our son. It is usually formed during pregnancy, allowing the parents to know the child's needs. I will correct this upon the first opportunity." He added.

"I have a bond with Christopher, as soon as it was discovered that he would present with psi powers, Father completed the bonding. It sure helped take out the guesswork when he was an infant." She laughed.

His expression grew somber. "Another way I failed you both. I should have provided the conduit for the bond."

"I've had time to find acceptance and forgiveness. You've just discovered the existence your son. Know, I don't blame you. We'll find a way to make it right. I don't know if it's possible, but would you like to examine my bond with Christopher?" She asked.

"You would allow me this?" He questioned. At her nod he moved his fingers to her psi points. She felt his gentle mind touch and his delight as he felt what she did from the familial bond.

*He is sleeping. It is past his bedtime* She thought to him. *At this distance, I'd normally just get a sense of wellbeing. I think your presence is enhancing the bond.*

Savoring this small awareness of their son, he thought *Father attached your bond to our son, with our marital bond. Both, my presence and allowing the opening of our bond has caused this enhancement.* He then slowly separated their thoughts and left the mind touch as gently as he had entered. "I can mute or close down our bond if you desire." He asked verbally.

"Please don't. I have missed and even at times, craved this touch. Please leave it for a while longer." She pleaded. "I've felt so alone for a very long time. For now, the loneliness is now gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine awoke disoriented, she had been dreaming of being with Spock. She felt a strong, comforting connection through the bond. As new as it felt, she didn't want it to end, the warmth and connection of the mind touch was what she craved. She tried to turn to face Spock, but when he realized she had awakened, he pulled her back into his embrace. "I have missed this. It has been so long, but I've craved this touch, too." She said sighing breathily, before she did finally turn into his embrace and kissed him as sensually as she dared. When she rolled onto her back he followed, deepening the kiss as he shifted into position. When he started to grind into her, she moaned before pulling him closer and then they were together. They easily found the rhythm necessary for them both.

As she lay satiated, he took her mouth again. He then started to move, as he projected and sought a deeper union. They were once again lost, as they reached the physical and mental connection they both remembered. Afterwards they laid joined but replete. Spock only moved when he became aware of her tears, kissing them from her cheeks and projecting soothing thoughts.

"We shouldn't have done that. I was dreaming, but when I awoke, it felt so real," she softly explained.

"You fell asleep in my arms. I didn't want you to leave, so I put you in my bed. Your presence was most pleasant. We were sharing the dream." Spock offered.

"Breakfast?" Christine changed the topic, as she felt his and hers responses begin to heighten. "Shower now, while I throw a morning meal together." After he left she quickly dressed before programming the replicator for her needs.

When he returned dressed for duty, she directed him to sit, as she served his meal. "I hope you don't mind, but I replicated some items to get ready. I won't have time to return to my quarters." She then sat with her own plate opposite him and they ate in silence.

When they had finished eating, Spock rose to clean up their meal, as he invited her to prepare for the day. "Will you join me tonight? Stay with me here," he was almost pleading.

"I don't think it's a good idea. We've resolved nothing. I need to be careful, I must think of Christopher," she answered shaking her head, before she begged. "Please close down the bond, I can't think clearly with its intensity."

He was going to argue when he felt the strength of the shield she was building. So, he closed his side of the bond. He could still feel her through the bond but was no longer projecting to her. She smiled at his compliance, before she laid her hand on his clothed chest. "I need to get ready for my shift," before going around him to shower.

He was waiting for her, when she was ready. "Christine?" Spock pleaded before cupping her cheek and brushing a chaste kiss across her lips.

When she nodded, he released her, and they separated heading for their individual duty stations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she arrived at his quarters, the door opened as she approached. When she stepped through the door, Spock ordered the privacy lock engaged. He pushed her up against the door. The kiss ignited her blood and then he released his hold on the bond and she felt like her skin was aflame. She was quickly consumed by his passion. She didn't even flinch when he'd tore her uniform away. She needed to be free of their confines. She tried to touch Spock, but he was roughly removing his own uniform. She was once again pushed up against the door. He nuzzled her neck as he recognized the scent of his mate. His hand explored her body, every touch aroused a flame in her blood. When she cried her completion. He lifted her into his arms and then he moved until they were joined.

He lost count of the number of times they were united. In a brief lucid moment, he moved to put a medical hold on his quarters. He brought the padd for her to enter her medical clearance. This was barely accomplished before he was once again upon her and they were together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Christine's thoughts were once again her own, she checked the chrono to determine how long they were out of commission. She was surprised to find that two days had passed. She moved to her med kit for her scanner and examined them both. The readings were normal. The only thing she could compare it to be the blood fever of pon farr, but it couldn't be his time. Her next thought was that she had missed something from his meld with V'ger. However, she had been thorough in her examinations of him. As she had carefully performed his follow up exams. She'd waited until his results were fully back to baseline before telling him about their son. She had wanted to wait until he had the ability to form a clear-headed response.

With Spock asleep, she moved to clean up. She recycled her shredded uniform and took one of his robes. She was enjoying her shower, when she was joined by Spock. He leaned down to brush a kiss on her lips. He then turned her under the spray and he washed her hair. He took his time washing the rest of her keeping his touch chaste. She then returned the favor. When the shower-allotment ended, Spock dried her first then himself. He wrapped her in the robe before walking back to grab a robe for himself. It was the most tenderness she had ever experienced.

Their morning meal was consumed in silence. Christine wanted to start asking questions as soon as she returned the dishes in the recycler but waited until she faced Spock again. "What was that?"

"That was the engulfment," he stated.

"Shon-ha-lohk," she repeated in Vulcan. "Why now?"

"I must ask your forgiveness. After the pon farr, we should have stayed and sealed the bonding. The engulfment of the bond draws the couple closer together. The physical closeness strengthens the bond. I drew away from you and closed our bond, therefore our attachment was stunted and incomplete. With the bond restored, Shon-ha-lohk," he stated.

"We are now truly bound together in marriage?" Christine asked.

"That is the most acceptable outcome. I know that we may occasionally experience separation due to our service to Starfleet. Outside those times, I want us together as a family," he stated.

"Spock, the only reason I left Christopher was to get the experience of Chief Medical Officer in space duty. I was the CMO during the refit, I had him in the onsite daycare. We had dependent quarters at Starfleet headquarters. Now, I'm no longer the CMO, therefore not getting the command experience I was seeking. The experience was required for a medical command posting. I hate being away from him and now it's for nothing," she cried.

"I cannot get your position back in medical, but you will be Deputy CMO, and I can see that you get command experience in Sciences. I will put you in the rotation for command of away missions," he declared reaching out to wipe the tears away.

"Won't that cause conflict with your staff?" She asked.

"You are more qualified than most in the science division. You have more degrees than either Dr McCoy or I," he answered.

"I couldn't find a science I didn't like." she agreed cheekily. She moved to Spock's computer, logging on to check her messages. She motioned him over when she opened the message from Amanda and Christopher. After the message ended, she faced Spock.

"He is beautiful. I admit to some impatience in the delay for our first meeting." Spock said, his face briefly giving away his sentiment for just a moment before he mastered his expression.

She read through the rest of her messages. "We are on medical leave as of two days ago. Is it bad, I don't feel the hurry to end our leave," she asked.

"Once, I have read my messages, I am going to leverage our medical leave to a compassionate leave. I do not wish to further delay the meeting with our son. Mother said they were on the way back to Vulcan. While on Vulcan, I will contact Starfleet Headquarters. If my plan is not sufficient, I will find a ship we can be posted," he explained.

She smiled at his determination. She picked up the feelings he was trying to control. She sent calming thoughts across the bond. She sought to master her own feelings and built up her mental shields. She didn't wish to interfere with his control. "Will the bond always be this strong," she asked.

"It will fade as we learn to shield. Know that I will never again close the bond. I regret the discomfort I caused you," he answered.

"I felt so cut off and alone. I was treated for Herbosh Tel, 'empty bond' which was far more accurate than 'broken bond'. Healer Stalek had found our bond intact, just dark or empty. He found a strong latent talent in my mind, it was he that taught me to shield. As my shielding ability increased and the strength of my bond to our son grew, the feelings of loneliness went away. I've been okay." It was her time to feel the comfort he projected. "I could definitely get used to this." She stood and placed a kiss on his lips. At the touch she could feel the arousal he was trying to control. She deepened the kiss, until she was out of breath. "If the connection fades, we better not waste a moment. Let's go to bed."

He seemed to ignore her as he sat down in the chair, she had just vacated. He quietly began to read his messages. Not allowing him to ignore her, she straddled his lap and began to nuzzle his neck. When he appeared to keep reading she began to grind into his lap. She was pleased with his reaction. He held out for two more messages, before he stood and carried her to bed. He could set his plan in action later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before their medical leave was over, they were on Vulcan. As the heroes of the Federation, the crew complement was granted extended shore leave. Christine was proud to introduce her son to his father. The toddler was excited to finally meet the man of whom he'd heard. They spent the day together getting acquainted. The next morning Spock formed his bond with his son. He was delighted with his son's young intellect and agile mind. He swore to himself to guide his son, but to never force his will on the boy.

The ships last day on shore leave, Starfleet Headquarters hosted a large gathering in one of their facilities for the Enterprise crew. The families of many of the crew were present for the gathering. Spock and Christine chose the gathering to introduce their newly reunited family. While everyone that had been part of the refit had already met Christopher, Jim and Leonard had never been introduced. They both began bickering immediately over who was appropriate to be Christopher's godfather. The toddler found himself surrounded by the other children and quickly tired of adult attention. He was excited to once again be with his former playmates. Sulu's ex had brought their daughter. Jan's brother brought her children. Scotty was joined by his sister and her son. Uhura was surrounded by a plethora of nieces and nephews from her numerous siblings. The extended families and friends that had formed during their long time on Earth during the refit were grateful to be together again even briefly. Everyone was pleased to have the opportunity to show off their families to the reunited trio of Senior Officers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the Enterprise, left Vulcan space for their next assignment, Spock and Christine spent the rest of the two weeks at one of his holdings, a private residence not too far from his parent's residence. The spent their days with Christopher, and their nights exploring the intimacy of their bond. On the last day of their leave, goodbyes were exchanged as they once again placed Christopher in the care of Amanda. They were scheduled to return to duty, they would rendezvous by shuttlecraft with the Enterprise en-route to its next assignment. Starfleet approved Spock's plan until they could find a new posting for Christine. This was made more difficult by Spock's insistence that they be assigned together.

She'd only been back on the ship for less than a month, when Christine started feeling ill. She chose to scan herself in the privacy of their quarters, with her personal med kit. Having felt like this once before, she wanted to be the one to share the news with Spock. She didn't want him to read it on a report and wanted to wait before Starfleet received the official report and her disposition was taken out of their hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock returned to their quarters cautiously, he had felt Christine build up her psi-shields, closing her thoughts to him. While they could not communicate without close contact, he had always had a perception of her emotional state, now he felt nothing. As he entered their quarters, she looked up from where she sat at the desk, she smiled at him rising to join the fingers. She dropped the shield she had been maintaining allowing Spock full access to their bond. He could feel both her excitement and her anxiety. Before he had the chance to form a meld, she passed the scanner.

"A child?" Spock asked reverentially.

"Yes, it was the Shon-ha-lohk," she smiled. "We can do this as a family."

"Allow me to make the arrangements. I will not miss another opportunity. We will be together as a family," he stated.

She believed him.

END


End file.
